homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wedding of Jack
The Wedding of Jack and Martha is a wedding ceremony to celebrate the marriage between Jack Holden and Martha MacKenzie. The ceremony is held in the church at Stewart's Point and the reception is held at a barn. Ceremony As the guests mingle at the top of the Stewart’s Point, Jack awaits the arrival of his beautiful bride. The nerves are kicking in, but he couldn’t be happier! The car pulls up and Alf proudly helps the girls out. Matilda is followed by Cassie, who is still a little self conscious of her bruises, and Tasha is not far behind maneuvering her baby bump out of the car. The girls are looking radiant and can’t wipe the smiles from their faces as Martha steps out – looking every bit the magnificent bride. Jack is swept away as he watches Martha walk towards him. The ceremony begins and their friends and family are overwhelmed as they watch the happy couple exchange their vows. Martha and Jack gaze lovingly in to each other’s eyes – they are now declared husband and wife! Reception Colleen tottles behind the group towards the reception venue. A frown crosses her face…the massive barn that stands before her isn’t quite what she had in mind! The sound of country music fills the air – it might not be Colleen’s cup of tea but the hay bales, saddles and other farm paraphernalia that fills the room, is very much ‘Martha’ style! Rachel moves around the room, proudly introducing Elaine to her friends. She’s so happy to see her Mum having a good time. Meanwhile, Peter is concentrating on trying to contact Tracey to find out how Zoe’s transfer went. Dan insists he put the phone away and focus on having a good time at the wedding. Kim gathers the crowd and announces the bridal party are about to enter the building! Outside, Jack and Martha are beaming and the girls adjust their dresses, ready for their arrival. Unbeknownst to them, a mystery onlooker peers through some nearby bushes, watching the fun banter. There is a surge of applause, as the group enters the building. It is then that Macca emerges from hiding, deeply upset to be missing out on his sister’s special day. Brawl with Macca The celebrations are in full swing. Belle watches on jealously as Ric and Cassie move outside together for some fresh air. Ric tries to buoy Cassie’s confidence, insisting she looks stunning! As they begin to talk about her troubles with Macca, Cassie can’t believe her eyes, when the man in question appears before them. Ric lunges at Macca, warning him to get the hell away! Sally overhears the commotion and breaks up the fight. She tells Macca to stop being so selfish and he moves off, absolutely crushed that things have turned so sour. Back inside, Alf takes the microphone and kicks off the speeches. His heartfelt message to the new married couple leaves the group teary with emotion. Everyone toasts a drink as Jack and Martha move to the dance floor for their bridal waltz. The band suddenly kicks into some toe tapping country music, as Martha hitches up her dress to reveal she’s wearing cowboy boots! Surprise – it’s time for some boot scootin’! The room is filled with fun and laughter as everyone files on to the dance floor. Ric, Cassie and Sally try to push aside their incident with Macca but Martha overhears the mention of her brother’s name. She can’t believe he has the nerve to show up to her wedding. Macca is sitting alone outside when Martha approaches. She doesn’t want to hear his apologies and asks him one last time to go away. Macca respects his sister’s wishes and mopes off. Martha moves back inside, determined not to let her day be spoilt by Macca. There is much jostling and squealing amongst the girls as Martha throws her bouquet. The crowd cheers as Cassie grabs the flowers. The guys are up next, as they push and shove to catch the garter. There is an eruption of wolf whistles, when Ric lunges up into the air and grabs it. Across the room, Ric and Cassie share a smile, as Belle watches on with a sour look – she’s not happy! The celebrations continue and everyone is having a ball as they kick up their heels! It seems nothing could ruin the moment… Barn Explosion Until suddenly the sound of shrieks fill the air. Everyone is stunned to their core to see Zoe standing in the doorway, with Tracey at her mercy!! Peter is shocked that Zoe has escaped and moves forward, trying to reason with her to let Tracey go. Zoe reveals that Peter has been right all along – she has been working with an accomplice. His heart sinks, as Zoe releases Tracey and suddenly it is clear that she is the one who has been working with Zoe! It’s been a set up from the very beginning. People start to panic as the smell of gas fills the room. Zoe makes her last chilling threat that Summer Bay will pay, just then some one appears carrying in a cake with sparkles…… The entire barn explodes into flames as everyone scramble to escape. Bride * Martha MacKenzie Groom * Jack Holden Bridesmaid(s) * Tasha Andrews * Cassie Turner * Matilda Hunter Groomsmen * Tony Holden * Robbie Hunter * Lucas Holden Family of the Bride * Alf Stewart * Colleen Smart Family of the Groom * Tony Holden * Lucas Holden Known Guests * Sally Fletcher * Ric Dalby * Belle Taylor * Irene Roberts * Leah Patterson-Baker * Dan Baker * Peter Baker * Beth Hunter * Rachel Armstrong * Kim Hyde * Elaine Armstrong Gallery Ec813a6d7b478946393cc207ba8ac398.jpg JM5.jpg 5d81be0aa0823a5aa4bebf1a75968903.jpg 57b3335320e4ecabe005cab5dffa3c1a.jpg